


Every Breath You Take

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Cloud Strife, Rape/Non-con Elements, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: It was said that many, many years ago the human race came to the planet after hard years of travel through space. They came to rest upon a beautiful, fertile earth and befriended the native inhabitants, the Cetra. They were welcomed and treated warmly, taught all that the Cetra knew…until one day a group of overzealous human’s tried to take the Cetra’s own land for themselves. Their greed only brought down misfortune upon them in the form of a potent curse; they used it to control the rebellious human’s and to defend themselves against their vicious attacks.(Tagged as Underage only because of the varying ages of consent in different countries...I just wanted to be careful but the dodgy stuff doesn't happen until the characters are in their mid-late teens)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O fic. I know that a lot of people have issues with this but I've read a few really good ones in terms of world building and wanted to have a go at it myself. This was written a while ago, I just wanted to post it while I'm working on finishing some of my other shorter fics. I will state that there will be NO MPreg, I can't write it. So, in this world Omega men are infertile. Also, Beta's can and do become Alpha's, the older Alpha's (as in wolf packs) are more dominant than younger ones too. So yeah, I've taken a lot of inspiration on wolf pack dynamics, so if there's a female/male Alpha pairing in a group of people then only they will be able to mate, unless a Beta chooses to leave their pack and begin one of their own. Hope that's clear enough for you and that you enjoy the fic, will post more as and when I can but I'm slow at updates as I'm working on loads of fics atm.

It was said that many, many years ago the human race came to the planet after hard years of travel through space. They came to rest upon a beautiful, fertile earth and befriended the native inhabitants, the Cetra. They were welcomed and treated warmly, taught all that the Cetra knew…until one day a group of overzealous human’s tried to take the Cetra’s own land for themselves. Their greed only brought down misfortune upon them in the form of a potent curse; they used it to control the rebellious human’s and to defend themselves against their vicious attacks. The curse forced the ragged tribes of human’s to form order within their clans, it gave them hierarchy and reduced the amount of war-like advances on the Cetra themselves. For a while, all was good. However, the Cetra made a miscalculation; in trying to defend themselves they forced unwanted physical and mental chains upon the human’s. They had been separated into three types; Alpha’s; strong, dominant, ferocious. Beta’s; providers, protectors, sometimes vicious if the need arises and finally…Omega’s. Omega’s were beaten, starved, forced to do the bidding of the older Alpha’s and Beta’s, they were enslaved. An Omega was the lowest rank, both female and male Omega’s were harried and cursed and treated terribly however, those who got it worse were the males. A male Omega was infertile, useless for breeding, they were unable to rise in rank which could sometimes be achieved by ambitious Beta’s who wished to start a pack of their own. The male Omega’s were few and far between, so rare that many Alpha’s -even mated ones- sought them for use in their bedchambers. Male Omega’s were as beautiful as their female counterparts, no exceptions. They were known for their lithe but strong bodies, their flawless skin, and their shining eyes. They were the only human’s in the hierarchy to show such blatant physical signs of their status. 

This new, enforced hierarchy turned out to be the end of the Cetra. The human’s soon morphed themselves into an unstoppable force, an army led by strong, powerful Alpha leaders and determined Beta’s soon marched upon the Cetra and obliterated them utterly…or so they thought.

XXX

“Cloud, honey, it’s time to wake up!”

Cloud groaned heavily as his mother’s voice filled his bedroom, he heard her move across the room and yank open the curtains. Bright, agonising sunlight speared through his eyelids and made him cover his eyes, whimpering sleepy protests as the floor boards creaked again. “Come on, Cloud, we’ve got a busy day today. The Mayor’s daughter has finally got her status; he’s going to present her to the town this afternoon. You need to get up and get dressed.”

Cloud yawned, rubbing at his crazy yellow hair as he forced himself to sit up and glare at his mother as she started rummaging through his draws. “Tifa’s gunna be presented?”  
“Yes, he announced it this morning in the square.” Claudia Strife smiled at her son, clicking her tongue. “You were up all night again, Cloud, weren’t you?”

Cloud didn’t reply, averting his gaze and lowering his eyes. His mother sighed heavily, moving to him and brushing a hand through his spikes. “Cloud, we have to go. Tifa’s your friend, right?”

Cloud lifted his right hand and pushed his mother’s hand from his head, “Not really,” He mumbled, “I-”  
Claudia sucked in a sharp breath, her blue eyes widening as she caught sight of a dark, bruise-like mark on her son’s inner wrist. Cloud froze, slowly lowering his arm. “M-Mom…” He breathed, voice hitching, his eyes met hers and she put a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Slowly, reluctantly, Cloud looked down at his new mark. It was Cetran. A dark squiggle that he only knew because one of the first things they learnt in school was how to identify someone’s rank. He recognised the symbol, despite never having seen it on someone’s flesh before. His heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened in slow-dawning horror as realisation crashed into him like a tidal wave. 

“Oh…oh Cloud…” Claudia’s eyes filled with tears until they finally spilled over and trickled down her cheeks, she dropped to her knees and grabbed Cloud’s arm, staring at the mark. Slowly she ran her finger over it, as if trying to erase the truth. “…Omega…”

It was obvious now, he should have known. Omega…of course, it fit. He had been bullied all his short life, he had been cast aside by adults and children, treated like trash, kicked around…he should have known that this was his fate. He stared down at his mark before abruptly yanking his arm free of his mother’s tight grip; he rolled out of bed, standing on shaking legs. “Mom…” He whispered, pain roughening his voice. “I don’t wanna…I don’t wanna be…”

“Cloud…Oh Cloud, if I could take this from you I would.” Cloud’s mother whispered back, her head in her hands as she tried to compose herself for her son. She had to be strong now, stronger than she had ever been before. For him. For her dead mate, for her only child. She took a deep, shuddering breath and stood, her eyes as hard as sapphires. “We need to pack your things, go take a shower.” She ordered shortly, causing Cloud to stiffen and look at her with his innocent wide eyes. “Cloud, do as I say!” She snapped, hating herself not two seconds afterwards as she watched him dart from the room as if she’d smacked him. She forced her body to move, despite the encroaching numbness that was threatening to overwhelm her. Cloud was still innocent; she knew she had to get him away from town as soon as possible. If anyone were to discover the truth Cloud’s life would become hell, he would be sold to some rich Alpha who would use him up until he died too young. No. No she wouldn’t allow that to happen, her hands clenched into tight fists and her eyes hardened. If it meant that she would have to fake her son’s death, so be it. She would live alone for the rest of her life and not have any lingering regrets; Cloud was all she had left of her beloved mate, he was her everything and she would never stand to see him crushed beneath the weight of his status. He would leave and he would live, however, in this town he would be dead. She started gathering up the things Cloud would need for a long journey before going down stairs and picking up the phone, she had to call in a few favours. Her own mark was revealed as the sleeve of her dress slipped, what had once been a Beta mark had long since become an Alpha. 

“Hello?” 

The sound of that kind voice made some of the tightness in her chest ease as she relaxed her grip on the phone; she took a breath and closed her eyes. “Hello, it’s Claudia Strife…do…do you remember me, Mr. Gast?”

Gast let out a slow breath of air, “Hang on.” He muttered under his breath before he covered the mouthpiece of the phone with one hand, “Aerith, Iflana, could you two go outside? This is an important call.”

“Ok Daddy!”

Claudia heard the muffled sound of a girl who would be only a few years older than her own little Cloud, she took a breath. She had to do this, despite the fact that she knew Gast was in a precarious position himself. Gast returned and his voice shook a little, “Sorry, I don’t want us to be overheard. I told you not to call me on this number unless it was an emergency.”

“It is.” Claudia replied, her voice coming out sharper than she had intended. “I’m sorry, you know I wouldn’t call unless I was desperate.”

“Yes, yes…of course, I just-”

“I know.”

“So, what’s the emergency?”

“I-I…I need your help, Professor.” Claudia looked up at the ceiling, the fingers of one hand tangling in the phone cord as a few tears managed to escape her eyes. “It’s…my son. He…he’s…he’s an omega.”

Gast was silent for a while before he cursed under his breath, “How old is the boy now?”

“E-eleven.”

“Just starting puberty I assume.” Gast mumbled as Claudia heard him scrabbling around for something. “Right, when did he get his rank?”

“This morning. I-I…oh, I’m so afraid for him.” Claudia covered her mouth with one hand, desperately trying to control her swirling emotions.

“Don’t worry; I’ll do everything I can to help. I…my family and I owe you our lives, Ms Strife.”

Claudia sighed, “Thank you, Professor. I will never forget this.”

Once Cloud was clean and dressed he stood in his bedroom, it had been gutted of his clothes which had then been placed in a large backpack. He stared morosely at it all before picking it up and dragging it down stairs. He found his mother in the kitchen, hurriedly packing food into a box. When she turned around he saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she clutched a handkerchief in one shaking hand and as she stared at him her eyes filled with tears once again. “Cloud…” She sighed, going to him and dropping to her knees so they were of the same height. Gently she took both his hands in her own, offering him a weak little smile. “Now, here’s what we’re going to do. I’ve called in a favour from an old friend, he said that he knows some people who can help you. They’re in Midgar, I know how you’ve always wanted to go there-”

“And join the army, not go into hiding!” Cloud yanked his hands free from his mother’s, his eyes flashing as he backed away a few paces. “I don’t wanna-”

“You haven’t got a choice!” Claudia snapped, then saw the flinch and sighed. She gathered Cloud into her arms, holding him as he stiffened in her embrace. He had never been one for physical affection, but he tolerated her embraces. “Please, you have to understand just how dangerous it will be if you remain here, Cloud. You know what happens to Omega’s…especially male omegas. You’ll be…hurt and I don’t ever want to see that happen to you, do you understand? I have to protect you, even if it means sending you away. But when you leave, you’ll never be able to return. To the mayor, to the people, to Nibelheim…you’ll be dead.”

Cloud swallowed and finally nodded, his hair bouncing a little with the motion. “O-Ok…” He muttered in a small voice, his mother put both hands to his face and kissed him on the forehead. 

“You’ll leave through the gates while everyone is busy with Tifa’s presentation ceremony. Follow the path down from there until you reach the foot of the mountain, there someone will be waiting for you to take you to Midgar. Don’t worry, my friend said they’re on our side, no one will hurt you.” She breathed in, a deep, shuddery breath as she took the time she needed to look her fill at him. She wanted to seal him in her memory forever, so that she would always remember him even on her death bed. “I love you, Cloud.” She whispered and watched tears fill his beautiful eyes and spill over, droplets spattering the front of his shirt. He hesitated a moment before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close for the first time since he had turned five.

Later that day Cloud stood in the shadow of the gates of Nibelheim, the large bag slung over his shoulder. He turned and looked back to the town square where a crowd had gathered around a hastily erected podium; standing beside her father he could see Tifa Lockhart. She was stood with her hands behind her back, looking at her feet as if embarrassed by all the attention. The sunlight caught in her hair, causing it to turn from deep brown to gold. He sighed, lifting his hand as if in farewell before forcing his eyes away from everything he’d ever known. He took a step and halted, listening to the cheers as Tifa’s father announced her status to the town, obviously it was either Alpha or Beta, these were the most prevalent statuses after all. No one would ever cheer for an Omega. Cloud spat to the dusty floor, frowning as a bitter taste filled his mouth; resentment, fear, uncertainty. He wiped his hand over his lips, lowering his head before forcing his feet to move, a determined scowl creasing his forehead as he trudged through the ornate gates and out into the wilds surrounding Nibelheim. He didn’t stop again, not to look back or say a last goodbye to his home. What was the point? Everyone had hated him there. The only person who gave a shit was his mother, who also seemed oblivious to the fact that more often than not he had been the one starting the fights he got into. He kicked at a stone, glaring at it as it skittered off into a nearby bush. He was leaving, after years of fantasising; he was finally leaving…if only he didn’t have the status mark marring his arm. If only he had been an Alpha or even a beta. Anything but an omega. He knew that once he got to Midgar he wouldn’t be able to join the army, not now. His dreams were in tatters, he had no future, no hope…only a single destination. A city made of metal, a city that floated in the sky. He looked up at the sky above Nibelheim, wondering if it would look the same over Midgar. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and continued on down the slowly sloping path, heading towards his unknown future with a heavy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you caught him?”

Tseng bowed his head, “We did sir. It took us far longer than expected, for someone so young he certainly managed to evade us for a long time.”

“I see.” Veld sighed, turning his head to gaze into the room through the clear window in the door. “And has he given you anything?”

“Other than curses? No, sir.” Tseng sighed, “He’s stubborn, I’ll give him that much.”

“He’s a kid.” Veld looked in at the small blond boy on his knees; his arms were chained to the walls so he was stretched out like a twisted offering to some blood thirsty gods. He had been dressed in what was deemed ‘appropriate omega attire’ which consisted of a sheer piece of cloth draped carefully to act as a dress that barely reached the top the knees. His arms tinkled as he twisted them, golden bangles flashing beneath the lights. He was certainly a very pretty specimen; ShinRa could sell him for a very high price on the market. Someone had even taken the time to paint his nails a pale, pearlescent blue. 

“An omega, sir.” Tseng reminded him, his face carefully blank.

“Yes, yes. An omega who somehow managed to evade us for years.”

“A very clever omega.” Tseng glanced into the room to find himself staring into eyes the colour of a summer sky, if it wasn’t for the lack of the tell-tale mako glow he might have mistaken him for a SOLDIER. 

“Have you spoken to him directly?”

“I tried sir, but he’s…very wary. If we try to pry into his past he clams up. There’s no records of any omega of his looks in any directory I’ve found. We’ve searched Midgar’s entire database for birth records but we came up with nothing.”

“So, he’s not from Midgar.” Veld shook his head. “I guess he snuck into the slums but how he managed to avoid the slave traders down there I’ll never know.”  
“As I said, sir; clever.” Tseng seemed impressed by the boy but Veld halted the train of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder.

“We cannot afford to recruit anymore, Tseng. Remember.”

Tseng blinked, “Of course.”

Veld offered him a small smile, “We’ve already got our own problematic recruit to deal with.” He paused for a second before looking around with a frown, “Speaking of Reno, where the hell is he?”

“With Rude I suspect.” Tseng replied, “Slacking off. Should I go retrieve him?”

“No. Not to worry, I doubt the boy’s going anywhere.”

Tseng looked back into the room to see the boy struggle futilely against his bonds before giving up; he hung his head and went still. 

Cloud stared at the cold, hard tiled floor that dug painfully into his exposed knees. He lamented on his capture, tasting the bitterness in his mouth when he remembered how he had been cornered and finally subdued by the Turks. He had spent four years evading ShinRa’s grasp and had been mostly successful, bar a few unfortunate close calls. Admittedly he had had the help of an old man he had been living with during that time; unfortunately he had died the previous year. When he had first come to Midgar he had been presented to the old man who had claimed to have once worked with one of his mother’s old friends, he had taken Cloud into his dilapidated home in Sector Seven and had looked after him, even going so far as to hide his status from the world. However, about a month ago Cloud had finally had his first omega heat. It was a biological reaction to Alpha pheromones that usually started not long after an omegas mark had appeared, with Betas and Alpha’s their heats were used to reproduce, however, no one was even sure why the omegas had them too. His heat had given him away, his own scent acting like a beacon to any nearby Alpha’s and Beta’s. It was like a siren song, a drug. It sent them almost insane with lust. No other status had such a drastic affect on hormones and despite intense study by both anthropologists and biologists; no one could come up with an answer as to why omegas were so potent. 

His first heat had been intense, he barely even remembered it. He had been curled up in a pile of blankets, his entire body shuddering, desperate for any kind of touch. The next time he had come around he had seen a young face looking down on him, bright, inquisitive blue eyes gazing into his own and framed by spiky red hair. The boy hadn’t been much older than Cloud but his smile was almost predatory, yet when he had lifted Cloud up his touch had been gentle. Cloud had lost consciousness soon after and had come around re-dressed and chained in a cell. Years with very few mishaps and now his own body had betrayed him. His carefully constructed business would most certainly be dismantled now, his precious bike likely sold to the highest bidder right before he himself was. He had to once again remind himself that he wasn’t a human being anymore; he was a commodity, an object to be used. 

Cloud heard the door open but didn’t bother looking up, they had been in several times to question him but he refused to answer. Soft footsteps approached him and he saw a pair of boots appear in his line of vision, soft fingers slid under his chin and his head was raised so he found himself looking into the same face that had brought him here. “Hm, you clean up pretty good, kid.” The boy said with a lazy smirk, Cloud growled and yanked himself free of that weirdly gentle touch. The boy merely laughed, backing up a pace and crouching before him so they were on the same level. “Bet you’re uncomfortable, huh? Can’t do much about that though, ya’know, the higher-ups would have my head.” He sniffed and wrinkled his nose before fixing Cloud with his hard blue stare. He crouched there, arms dangling over his thighs as he surveyed Cloud, as if he was trying to work out what made him tick. “So, you gonna answer our questions or we gotta beat it outta ya? We’d rather not mess up tha’ pretty face.” Cloud said nothing, merely fixing the boy with the fiercest glare he could muster. Once again the boy laughed obnoxiously, “Hey ya gunna jus’ sit there an’ mope for the rest o’ your life, yo? Or are ya gunna gimme some answers so I can help ya? Look, man, I know you ain’t liking your situation, I can relate-”

That broke Cloud’s self-imposed muteness, fury radiating from his entire body as he yanked his chains so he could get in the boys face. “You can ‘relate’? And how the fuck can someone like you relate to this, huh? Don’t you dare try and tell me what you think I’m going through right now! You’re not what I am! You don’t have to worry-”

“Oh?” The boy raised an eyebrow, his face falling from his easy grin to a serious expression in a matter of seconds. He reached out, tangling his fingers in the back of Cloud’s head and yanking him until his face was pressed into the side of his neck. Cloud was too surprised to resist and inhaled on instinct, something uncoiled in his gut and the boy pushed him away again. He couldn’t help but stare at the red-head with wide eyes. “I know what you’re goin’ through, yo. Trus’ me.” The boy muttered, eyes darting to the side and a faint flush on his cheeks. He lifted an arm and scrubbed at the back of his short hair. He let out an explosive sigh and sank to the floor, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. “So, ya gunna listen ta me now, yo?”

“Y-You’re an-” The boy put a finger to Cloud’s lips, silencing him.

“Yeah, jus’ keep it quiet. I don’ wanna exactly advertise the fact, yo.” Reno rolled his eyes and let his hand fall to his side. “I’s why they sen’ me in ta get ya. I din’ go all crazy when I smelt ya…seriously, I ain’t never seen the boss lose it like tha’, ya go’ some powerful scent righ’ there kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” Cloud muttered, a little bitterly as his face turned pink. He didn’t want to feel flattered by the one who’d taken him prisoner. 

“You’re younger an’ me, so you’re a kid, yo.” The boy said with a lazy roll of his shoulders. There was a pause before he continued, cocking his head to one side, “M’names Reno, for what I’s worth.” Cloud glanced at him and then away again, relaxing in his company despite himself. “Ain’t go’ no second name, yo. Parents abandoned me, din’ wan’ someone like us for a baby. Ended up livin’ in a hell hole down under the plates, won’ go inta detail bu’ it wan’t a nice life. Then I go’ picked up by the boss, took me under his wing an’ helped me hide the truth.”

Cloud blinked at him, already considering all of what Reno was saying. His mind began racing ahead of him, “How…? How do you hide something like this?” He asked, his voice rough with the realisation that before him was a young omega, unregistered and living a free life. “Teach me! I need to-”

Reno shook his head slowly, his eyes clouding with what might have been pity, it was difficult to tell. “I can’.” He said, “You’ve been noticed, the Presiden’s gunna sell ya ta the highest bidder.”

Cloud shrank back, his body falling limp as he gave up hope. He hung his head and gave a weak little chuckle, “Guess this is it then, huh?”

Reno shrugged, “If ya see I’ tha’ way, yeah. Bu’ if ya strong, it don’ have ta be.” Slowly Reno rose, pushing his hair from his eyes and shoving one hand deep in his pocket. “Don’ give up, kid, you’re stronger ‘n you think.”

Before Reno could leave Cloud halted him, “Wait!” Reno turned, raising an eyebrow expectantly as Cloud raised his head. “What do you do during your…your heats? How do you hide that from everyone?”

“Drugs.” Reno grinned, “Ain’t good for me an’ Tseng keeps naggin’ me about my health bu’ it keeps me from havin’ ‘em. Takes abou’ several years offa my lifespan bu’ who cares, righ’? I’s either tha’ or live in slavery. I’m gunna take the short life over tha’ any day, yo.”

“I don’t blame you.” Cloud sighed.

“Aw man, c’mon, cheer up! Ya may be bought by some nice old guy who’ll keep ya like a pet an’ never touch ya, huh? That’d be somethin’…better an’ the other options, right?”  
Cloud snorted humourlessly, “Yeah, I guess.”

“I know wha’ people can be like, yo. I lived in hell for most o’ my life.”

“Then you know the likelihood of that actually happening to me is slim.”

Reno lowered his head, unable to look at the utter defeat on his fellow omegas face. “’m sorry man, we didn’ have a choice.”

“I know.” Cloud replied so quietly Reno almost missed it, as he opened the door he heard him speak again; “My names Cloud. Cloud…Strife.”

The door shut behind him and Reno stood with his back to it for a good long while before taking a breath and turning to his partner, “Yo, Rude.” Rude looked at him questioningly, “Le’s go get drunk.”

“C’mon.” Rude jerked his head down the hall, “We can go to Goblin’s after we’ve reported to the boss.”

“Yeah.” Reno pushed his hands into his pockets and watched the tiled floor disappear under his dirty boots.

XXX

“Zack! Zack, c’mon, we’re gunna be late!”

Zack dashed through the door of his bedroom, throwing on his SOLDIER-issue top and zipping it up as he went. He grabbed a pastry from a dish his mentor had brought over as he ran past it and stuffed it into his mouth. As he ran to the hallway he snatched up his sword and slung it on his back, Kunsel was waiting for him impatiently as he flung open the door and almost fell into the hallway. “S’ry.” He muttered around a mouthful of food, he started to tuck his shirt in as he walked with Kunsel at his side. “Go’ sidetrack’.” He looked sideways at his friend who he knew was rolling his eyes under his helmet.

“We’re required to attend the auction as protection, you know that.”

“Yeah bu’ I don’ like it.” Zack swallowed his mouthful before cramming the rest of his pastry into his mouth; he chewed thoughtfully a moment, brushing crumbs from his clothes as they entered the elevator. “Neither does Angeal.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it, man. Although they get some real hotties on the stands, I’ve seen an omega girl with the most beautiful hair I’ve ever-” He halted when he caught sight of Zack’s crinkled nose, he held up both hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, not trying to suggest I’d actually buy a sex slave, Zack.”

“Hmm.” Zack hummed, eyeing Kunsel from the corner of his eye until the other boy gave in.

“Alright! Fine! If it meant I could get laid and it wouldn’t cost me both kidneys, my liver and my lungs, I would be tempted. But who wouldn’t? I’m weak, Zack, what can I say?”  
Zack huffed a small laugh, clapping his friend on the back as they finally reached the foyer. As they stepped out they found themselves surrounded by suited people, everyone was holding a glass of complimentary champagne and discussing the pamphlet advertising ShinRa’s latest finds. There were very prominent business men and women, a few children rushing around and the doors were heavily guarded by infantrymen. Zack glared around at the people with obvious distaste, the idea of selling human beings disgusted him and always had done. In Gongaga it wasn’t done, no one brought or sold another human no matter what their status. His parents had warned him of what Midgar was like but he’d been young and stupid, convinced that Midgar was the city of dreams. Now, after living in the city since he was thirteen, he knew differently. He’d seen the slums first hand, he’d seen several of these auctions already and each time was worse than the last. His first glimpse of an omega had made him stare; he would admit that, they were very beautiful. Now, however, there was less lust and far more pity. Luckily he’d learnt to hide his emotions in this regard, Angeal had forced him to or else he would end up thrown in prison as a potential terrorist. There were groups of people who were rising up, furious at the way omegas were treated and they showed their distaste by blowing up and attacking events such as this one. Zack wasn’t sure he agreed with such extreme measures, especially as he watched a few kids scamper past. That was why SOLDIER were brought in, to protect the people.

There was muffled announcement over the speaker system and everyone began to gather by the doors to the right where they usually held the auctions, Zack and Kunsel slipped past the crowd and showed their ID’s to the guards before being allowed inside. The room was empty except for a few executives stood on a stage, spotlights illuminated the hall like miniature suns to make it easier for the clients to see the wares on display. President ShinRa himself stood beside a podium, going over his welcoming speech and introduction, Zack moved past him and took his place to the left of the stage. He was stood in shadow but his eyes glimmered brightly in the gloom, giving away his position and hopefully acting as deterrent for unwanted violence. Kunsel went to his place on the other side and finally the buyers were allowed in, Zack stood rigidly, arms folded behind his back as he scanned the crowd for any hint of a threat. He listened idly to the chatter, everyone seemed excited by something. There was new omega, one who had been untouched. A large man in a red coat laughed excitedly at something someone said, slapping his rotund belly; “I heard it’s a very fine sample. Even from the picture of it, you can just tell it’s from quality stock.”

“It’ll be expensive though, ShinRa’ll want to squeeze as much money from us as possible for this one. It’s rare to find an untouched omega these days.”

“Indeed, indeed. Hoo hoo, boy, I’m looking forward to this.”

The men took their seats and Zack hid a sneer of disgust, if the omega was untouched, it meant that they were likely very young. He shuddered, hating himself more with every minute. He distracted himself with thoughts of training, he was due to go down to the VR room later and he’d be able to hack out some of his frustrations on the virtual enemies there. Meanwhile, President ShinRa welcomed his guests and launched into a long, boring speech about the greatness of Midgar. Zack tuned him out, staring out over the crowd as he tried to forget about how much his feet ached. When the slaves were brought out on stage the crowd applauded, there were three girls standing with their heads bowed. The starting prices were huge, as usual Zack found himself amazed by how much money there was in this sick practice. One of the girls, after she had been sold, burst into tears. Zack winced, luckily his face was hidden from everyone. Her new owner dragged her off stage with a tight hand on her arm; she cried louder and tried to yank herself free but to no avail. People tutted and muttered under their breaths before President ShinRa announced the final exhibit, the crowd fell silent. This was what they had been waiting for. Zack couldn’t help his eyes being drawn to the stage as a small blond was pulled up into the spot lights; two Turks took places beside him. Zack stared, his mouth hanging open. He took an instinctive deep breath and the smell hit him like a truck; he gasped helplessly as he stared at the helpless omega. He was short, only a year or so younger than Zack was. They had dressed him in a pale blue robe made from sheer material, his ankles and wrists were bedecked in golden bangles that tinkled as he moved. His feet were bare and his blond hair stood up in wild spikes. He was well muscled, obviously strong and he stood with his head held high, his hands clenched tightly into fists and his rosy lips parted as he gazed out at the masses. Zack couldn’t look away. The omega was supposed to be a slave but Zack knew with a hard wrenching in his gut, that he would happily fall to his knees before this boy if it meant he’d get even the tiniest touch. The crowd had fallen utterly silent, very few people had ever actually smelt an omega who had only just had their first heat and Zack felt the scent tighten his groin. He shifted, unable to help himself as he watched President ShinRa smirk in delight.

The boy stared blindly ahead of him as the bidding started, his spell broken. But Zack was still caught up in it, his mind whirling with desire as heat coursed through his entire body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well, I hope everyone's enjoying so far. I will be taking this in a different direction than what I suspect most people will be expecting, Cloud is, canonically, not shy exactly but he's not very social or vocal. However, at the moment he's fifteen, in a horrible situation and there's no way he wouldn't be affected by it. So yeah, he may seem a little OOC at the moment but that will change as the story progresses.

Cloud watched numbly as his price rose higher and higher, he couldn’t see much of the crowd but he could sense their eyes on him. One woman, closest to the front held up a plaque with a number on it, driving his price higher. Someone near the back raised their hand, and another and another. His chest burned with the breath he was holding but he couldn’t let it out, pressure was slowly building inside him and he knew he had to let it out soon or he’d explode. He saw a shadowy figure somewhere near the doors lift his hand at the final bid, the crowd gasped and began muttering until the President silenced them. “Any further bids?” He asked, grinning broadly as his eyes sparkled with delight at the huge amount of money he had just made. “Very well then, lot number four goes to the man in the back.” He slammed a gavel down on the podium and the hall erupted in talk, everyone discussing the exciting evening as they filed out the doors. 

Cloud’s legs felt abruptly weak and he started to tremble with shock. His freedom had just been torn away from him, he was now a slave. He felt Reno at his shoulder place a hand on his arm to steady him but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. He gazed blindly down at his feet, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps as his vision darkened. His eyesight blurred, his chest ached and his knees buckled. Reno grabbed him before he could fall; dimly he heard his voice over the rattle of chains and jingle of bangles. He couldn’t respond, he couldn’t even move. Heavy boot falls thudded against the wooden stage, Cloud couldn’t bring himself to look up, he hung limply in Reno’s arms like a rag doll. Muffled voices reached his ears but he couldn’t make out what was being said until cool hands curled around his biceps, he was dragged to his feet with incredible strength and he found himself gazing blearily into a pair of pretty, pale blue eyes. “It’s ok, sweet one, just breathe. In and out…” The man started breathing in exaggerated slowness and Cloud found himself mimicking him without realising it. His heart slowed, his breath came easier and his vision cleared. “There now, is that better?” Cloud nodded jerkily, uncertain who this man was. The hands were covered in dark leather gloves; it creaked as the man adjusted his grip. He had shoulder length auburn hair and a beautifully expressive mouth; it was curled into a devious smirk as he admired Cloud closely. “You’re perfect.” He whispered, using a single finger to tilt Cloud’s head to the light. “Just…perfect. What’s your name, beautiful?”

Cloud swallowed, his throat dry from lack of water and panic, “…C-Cloud…” He managed to croak but the stranger didn’t seem to mind.  
“A pretty name for a pretty little creature. You’ll be coming with me; I paid a lot of money for you.” He nodded to the Turks who moved back and Cloud allowed himself to be pulled off the stage and towards the exit. He had no choice but to follow, he walked behind the man, his chains clinking and as they reached the doors he looked back over his shoulder to see Reno watching him from the stage. 

“Genesis!” Angeal slammed the door behind him as he entered his best friend’s apartment, he glared around the empty living room but found no sign of him. “Genesis, I know you’re here!”

From down the hall there was a click as the bathroom door was opened, Genesis appeared and arched an eyebrow at Angeal. “What are you shouting for? I’ve got a guest.”

“Guest?!” Angeal balled his hands into fists and advanced on Genesis, his huge bulk making the hallway seem tiny in comparison. Genesis only smirked and held his ground, leaning against the door frame casually. “Zack told me everything! What the hell do you think you’re doing buying an omega?! I thought you were better than this!”   
Genesis swept hair from his eyes and that was when Angeal noted his hands were wet and he had removed his coat. “Oh don’t worry, Angeal, he’s not for me.” He said and his grin widened, “I got him as a birthday present for someone.”

Angeal froze, eyes narrowing as he heard splashing coming from the room behind Genesis, “Who? Why did you buy a human being?”

“Well, I saw him and I just…couldn’t resist. Poor thing had a panic attack on the stage.” Genesis stepped aside and Angeal moved gingerly into the room. In the bath, covered in bubbles was a boy with a shock of golden hair. He stared up at Angeal with beautiful blue eyes, his lips slightly parted. His face turned pink and he almost rose from the tub before realising he was naked, he sat down again, sputtering and uncertain what to do.

“It’s ok, calm down. I won’t hurt you.” Angeal said in a slow, steady voice. The boy swallowed nervously and averted his eyes, obviously Angeal’s anger had increased his scent and the boy could detect it on him. He took a deep, calming breath and smiled. “My name’s Angeal Hewley, what’s yours?”

“Cloud.” He whispered in a surprisingly deep voice, fingers twitching in his lap beneath the bubbles. “Cloud strife, sir.”

“Sir? Did you hear that? Such a darling little creature isn’t he? If I hadn’t got him for the purpose of giving him away I’d keep him for myself.” Genesis bounced to the bath and knelt beside it, picking up a bottle of shampoo and squirting some in his hands. He diligently began washing the boy’s hair. Angeal watched intently, he had to admit the boy certainly tugged on the heartstrings. He looked so sad and broken, Angeal couldn’t imagine what he’d been through. “Those Turks are utterly useless; they didn’t even bother giving him a proper bath! Disgraceful. How could they treat something so beautiful with such disregard?” He muttered irritably as he picked up a comb and began untangling the knots in Cloud’s hair.

Angeal sighed heavily, sitting himself down on the toilet seat. “Let me get this straight, Genesis. You decided to buy a sex slave to give to someone?”

“That’s right.”

“A very, very expensive sex slave.”

“Yes.”

“…why?”

Genesis looked at him like he was insane. “Because you know as well as I do that our mutual friend needs to get laid, if this is the only way to make him then so be it. He can’t refuse my gift if I’ve spent so much money on it; you know he’ll feel guilty enough to accept.”

“This is…excessive…even by your standards, Gen.”

Genesis shrugged, “Desperate times call for desperate measures my friend. Also, I’m becoming rather fond of this one, he’s adorable.” Genesis smiled indulgently down at the boy whose gaze was firmly fixed on the water before him. However, Angeal saw the blue of his eyes beneath the lashes, he was watching, listening intently. There was an incredible amount of intelligence in this one, Angeal shook his head and ran the palm of his hand over his face. 

“Well, if he loses it I’m going to let him rip you to pieces, Genesis.” He stood up and offered the young man a smile, “It was nice to meet you Cloud.” He said and left the room. As he closed the door he heard Genesis humming happily, he paused to lean against the wall in the hallway. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily, how could anyone consider the boy in that room as anything but innocence? He was a kid, he was so young…too young for what most people would put him through. If anyone but Genesis had picked him up he would have ended up ruined, destroyed piece by piece until there was nothing left. Perhaps, Angeal thought as he left the apartment, it was best for the boy to remain with them where he could be protected. It was only a single kid and wouldn’t change the way the world worked but perhaps being kind to this one might ease the burden he carried.

Cloud sat numbly on the sofa that Genesis offered him, a steaming mug of tea clutched in his shaking hands. He was clean and Genesis had given him some pyjamas to dress in, they were too large for his small frame and made him look all the more vulnerable. Genesis eyed him over the rim of his own cup, the boy had his eyes lowered and his cheeks were still stained pink from the heat of the water. His hair was turning fluffy, the spikes Genesis had thought were gelled were springing back up as his hair dried. “So, my dear, talk to me. I want to know more about you.” 

Cloud jumped a little, eyes widening as he looked briefly up at Genesis before looking away again. “I-uh-I…There’s…not much to say.” He offered, bowing his head again and taking a nervous sip of tea, nearly scolding his tongue.

“Oh come now, you must have had a life before all this. Tell me.”

Cloud took a breath, steeling himself before answering in a slow, measured voice. “I was born in Nibelheim.” He said in a monotone, still refusing to look up. “It’s a small town in the mountains. My mother…she…raised me alone most of my life, her mate died…my…dad. I don’t remember much about him.” He halted there, a frown crossing his face. “I don’t like talking about it.” He said abruptly, his voice growing in strength and he finally met Genesis’ eyes. There was a warning there, as plain as day, Genesis took note of the strength in the young man’s gaze. It was impressive. “I found out I was an omega when I was eleven…my mother sent me to Midgar.” He took another sip and once again dropped his eyes to the floor. “I went into hiding in the slums, started my own business delivering stuff. It was pretty easy to hide what I was, I didn’t smell like anything back then as I hadn’t had my first heat. I was…well…not happy but content, I guess.”

“And?”

Cloud shrugged despondently, “ShinRa found me. My guardian died, I buried him in the back garden…or what was supposed to be the back garden. Then I…I had my first heat. The smell…it attracted loads of people, I could…hear them outside and my body wanted them. I…” Cloud shook his head, “Anyway, it alerted the Turks. They took me from my nest and brought me here.” He finished with cool finality, putting his cup down and rising slowly. “I’m tired.” He said simply, a question glimmering in his eyes, it took Genesis a moment to realise he was asking permission to go to bed.

“Oh. Of course, the spare bedroom is on the left dear.”

Cloud nodded, turned away before hesitating. He turned back and bowed uncertainly, a frown marring his face as he rose again.

“No need for that, I didn’t buy you for servitude.” Genesis waved a dismissive hand. “I can afford to pay servants if I need them, I don’t want a slave.”

“Then…why? Why did you…buy me?”

“I have a dear friend who is in desperate need of a companion, someone who is very lonely like you.”

Cloud swallowed and nodded, this time he turned away and didn’t look back. Genesis watched him shuffle to the door and into the hall.

The next day Cloud woke to find some clothes laid out for him on a chair in his bedroom, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. His buyer had allowed him to sleep in and he wasn’t used to that, one look out the window confirmed that it was late morning. He rose and went to the clothes, picking up a piece of cloth similar to what he had worn before but this time in pale gold. He took a breath, knowing that legally he wasn’t allowed to wear anything else. At least it seemed that Genesis had forgone the usual leash and metal collar that omegas usually had to wear. He dressed himself with some difficulty, getting tangled in the sheer cloth before huffing in frustration. After half an hour of trying to work out what limbs went where he finally looked presentable. He ran a comb through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall; he looked just like any other omega slave now. He turned away from the mirror in disgust, a sneer etched onto his face. The golden fabric highlighted the colour of his hair but left very little of his body to the imagination. It was gross but he had no choice. He sighed as he left the bedroom and stepped silently into the short hallway that led to the main rooms of the apartment. It was small but beautifully decorated; obviously Genesis was obviously very into his interior design. It had also not escaped his notice that he wore the SOLDIER uniform, even if it was generally hidden beneath his eye-catching red coat. Genesis could only be Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class. Cloud shook his head, confused and in awe of his situation. It was still sinking in that he had been brought at all, let alone by a famous First Class. He only hoped the man’s temper wasn’t as bad as the media suggested, he was apparently very scary and Cloud knew he was no match for his enhanced strength. He padded cautiously out into the living room, one hand brushing against the door frame as he peered into the room. It was empty, he glanced back over his shoulder, he had no idea what he was supposed to do now and Genesis hadn’t given him any orders. His stomach growled and he put a hand to it, trying to will it to stop. He’d heard of omegas being beaten by their masters for eating before they did, so he resisted the urge to pick up a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table. Instead he went into the kitchen and dared to make himself a drink. He found a glass by the sink and filled it with water from the tap, carefully he took it to the living room and eyed the sofa. It was large and plush, enough to fit at least three large people on it. Cloud chewed his lip, reminding himself that it wasn’t his place to sit in an Alpha’s spot. Instead he knelt on the floor by the coffee table and sipped his water, head down so he didn’t stare at anything for too long. He avoided touching the glass too much, in case he got too much of his scent on it and it displeased Genesis somehow. He picked it up gingerly using his finger tips and sipped.

Zack yawned broadly as he stood outside Genesis’ apartment, he scratched at his head and rummaged around in his back pocket for the spare keycard. He found it and fit it through the slot, the door swished open and Zack went inside, remembering to kick his boots off or risk earning Genesis’ ire. Angeal had asked him to grab him his spare uniform; he suspected he was going to need it for his mission that day. He strode confidently down the hall but froze when he reached the living room, a shiver ran down his spine and something made him turn to look into the room. And there, knelt on the floor and gazing at Zack with wide, terrified eyes, was the omega from before. Zack stiffened, the scent of fear permeating the air. The omega gasped and stumbled to his feet, he took several steps back before lowering his eyes. His trembling hands twisted in the fabric of his slave garb and he shivered all over.

“Hey, uhhh…I’m just here to grab something for Angeal…so…um…Yeah…” Zack winced, cursing himself internally as he lifted a hand and scrubbed at the back of his head. His Alpha mark was a dark splotch against his tanned skin and he saw the omega sneak a glance at it from under his eyelashes. “Sorry for just…barging in. I didn’t mean to frighten you…um…what…what’s your name?”

“Cloud. Cloud Strife, sir.” Cloud replied, his voice did something funny to Zack’s insides. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before stepping into the living room.

“My names Zack Fair, it’s nice to meet you.” Zack approached the omega carefully, holding out his hand in invitation.

Cloud finally looked at him, his eyes straying occasionally to Zack’s eyes. As Zack drew closer, Cloud stepped back. “…Genesis…he’s not home.” 

Zack stopped, seeing Cloud’s shoulders tensing as if he was ready to flee at the slightest sign of aggression. He took a breath and sighed, of course he was. “I’m sorry I scared you. I’ve just got to grab my mentors stuff and then I’ll leave you in peace.” He turned away and left the omega to it, all the while his heart thundering violently in his chest. He’d never been around anyone who smelt so good, like pine forests, fresh mountain air and cold snow. It was intoxicating and if Cloud wasn’t careful someone was going to hurt him for it. Zack watched Cloud flinch, falling back several paces with a look of horror on his face and it took Zack too long to realise his hands were up and had been moving to rest on Cloud’s shoulders. “Oh…Oh shit. I’m sorry.” Zack stepped back, putting distance between them as he scraped his fingers through his spiky hair. “I’ll grab Angeal’s stuff and leave…I shouldn’t have done that. I’m…really sorry…” Zack’s face was red, cheeks feeling hot as he turned on his heel and almost ran from the room. He could feel Cloud’s eyes boring into his back as he left and it made goosebumps erupt on his arms. How could he have almost lost control like that? All because Cloud’s scent was so powerful? He ran to Genesis’ room, knowing that Angeal’s uniform would be there, why, Zack didn’t dare ask but he could make an educated guess. He found Angeal’s uniform folded neatly on the dresser, he snatched it up and bundled it under one arm as he made for the front door and freedom. He had to get away from Cloud before he really did something he’d regret. However, as he reached the door he found Cloud waiting for him, head up and a strange look in his eyes.

“Did you get what you needed?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah…thanks.”

Cloud moved closer, eyes glimmering as he approached warily. Zack held himself perfectly still, Cloud stopped when he was a hands breadth away and he inhaled deeply. “Alpha.” He said slowly, lowering his eyes again. “You…smell nice…” He turned away and returned to the living room, leaving Zack swaying in the hallway and blinking sluggishly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here as it's really late. I hope you enjoy and I'm really thankful for all the kind comments!

When Genesis returned to his apartment it was to find Cloud knelt on the floor, his sheer robes spread around his knees and his head bowed. Even from where he stood he could hear the rumble of Cloud's stomach. “Have you eaten anything?” Genesis asked in concern, the last thing he wanted was for Cloud to starve himself.

Cloud got to his feet and bowed his head, “No, sir. I have to wait for you to eat first and you weren't here.” He replied, glancing nervously up to check Genesis wasn't angry with him. The man simply looked baffled.

“Do I have to tell you when to eat? As I said, my dear, you are not a slave for me.”

“Y-Yes but-”

“No. Come, eat something, you must be starving.” Genesis swept into the kitchen, grabbing a strange blue apple from the dish on the table and handing it to Cloud. “Eat. I will make you something warm.”

“Uh...thank you.” Cloud admired the apple for a moment, it did smell wonderful so he finally bit into it. It was wonderfully sweet and tart, the juice oozed and he got some on his chin. Genesis smiled, chuckling lightly as he turned to rummage in the cupboards.

“Good, yes?”

“Mmhmm.” Cloud nodded eagerly, taking another huge bite. He had never had an apple this good.

“A dumb apple.” Genesis sighed, reaching up into a cupboard and withdrawing some seasoning. “They are only grown in Banora, my home town.” There was a hint of nostalgia in his voice as he moved to the fridge and opened it. “Angeal's from there too, we grew up together. He was almost like a big brother to me.”

Cloud listened to Genesis reminisce about his past, without thinking he settled himself in a chair at the kitchen table and ate the apple to the core. Genesis had a nice voice, it lilted as if he was constantly reciting poetry. Cloud had always been a good listener, far better than he was at talking. As Genesis talked he worked on whatever it was he was making, when he dumped a load of vegetables into a large pot on top of the oven Cloud assumed it was soup. “Angeal gave me this recipe and taught me how to make it. I was completely useless at home making, Angeal has the patience of a saint. I always had servants to do everything for me, born with a silver spoon in my mouth as Angeal likes to remind me. So he had to teach me how to cook something, or I would have likely lived off of nothing but take-out food.” Genesis smiled, bringing the vegetables and stock to a low simmer. He stirred them absently, eyes misted over a little. “In future, while you're here, you're welcome to eat anything you like. I can afford it. Your health is important, dear.”

Cloud nodded, despite the fact that Genesis had his back turned and wouldn't be able to see it. He was beginning to grow hungry again as a delicious smell wafted through the kitchen, he scented the air, stomach growling eagerly. Genesis chuckled, glancing back at Cloud with a light in his eyes. “It's nearly ready.”

When it was done Genesis served it up in two large bowls and handed Cloud one of them, he got some spoons and set one down beside Cloud's bowl before taking a seat himself. They ate in silence, Cloud attempting to eat with some dignity despite his urge to shove his entire face in the bowl and drink it like an animal. Finally they were done, Genesis collected the bowls and set them in the sink for later before taking Cloud's hand and gently moving him to the sofa in the living room. Genesis sat beside him, putting a hand on his knee. “Now, I think we need to discuss what will be happening.” He said, watching Cloud intently for any sign of distress. Cloud, however, was too sleepy and full to feel anything much so he just nodded as he sank into the sofa. “My friend doesn't actually have a birthday as such but when we first met Angeal and I decided that we would celebrate once a year at any rate, it does him good to e reassured that he has friends. You will be meeting him tomorrow, after we've come back from a boring meeting. I want you to be dressed to impress and I've arranged to make you up so you look your prettiest. Trust me, sweet one, he won't be able to resist your charms. However, I think for your first meeting I may have to put the collar on you, not the leash, that would be too crass but for appearances sake we must at least have the collar.” He looked at Cloud and saw him frown a little, but he said nothing. “Well, you had better get some rest. You've got a long day tomorrow.” He smiled gently as Cloud rose on command and shuffled back to his room.

He sank slowly onto the bed and when he heard Genesis' door close he took a deep, shaky breath as he tried to slow his heart. He reached up and clutched at his chest, eyes wide but unseeing as he stared down at his bare feet. He didn't know who Genesis planned to give him to and that threatened to send him into blind panic. If he wasn't so high up in the ShinRa building, he would have attempted escape but there was no escaping his fate. He was trapped like an animal, sold off only to be given away again like an object that was pretty but of little value. He took a breath and closed his eyes, in his minds-eye he saw the dark haired SOLDIER Zack. He had a keycard to Genesis' apartment...it was entirely possible that Zack was the friend Genesis was talking about, after all you didn't give out your keycards to acquaintances. At that thought Cloud's breath stuttered, he opened his eyes and found something curl in his gut as he pictured Zack's easy smile and handsome face. It was possible...Zack was ok, he had stopped himself from touching Cloud when he obviously wasn't into it. He backed away and his smell...his smell was intoxicating. He smelt of rain dampened forests, warmth and something spicy that Cloud had no name for. His skin was soft looking and slightly tanned as if he spent a lot of time in the sun. He was also only a couple of years older than Cloud, which would be bonus.

He felt a twinge of hope and quickly squashed it, he frowned as he punched his pillow before flopping side ways and gazing across the room. He lay there for a moment before dragging himself up to dress for bed.

The next day Cloud woke to an empty apartment again, he completed his previous days routine with sluggish movements. He hadn't got a lot of sleep as he had been up all night worrying, now he was too tired to really care much about his fate. He went to the kitchen and got himself some Choco-chocobos, oddly his favourite cereal when he was younger. He ate them and drank some tea before doing the washing up and then moving to the sofa, he hesitated briefly before sitting down and picking up the remote. He spent the rest of the day watching TV out of boredom until finally Genesis returned. He ushered Cloud into the bedroom and showed him his latest purchases; a short white dress-like toga that draped across his front and was pinned to his left hip with a pretty, bejewelled broach drenched in sapphires. Genesis took great joy in putting it on him and admiring him from all angles before starting on trying to tame his wild hair, he ran some fragrant oil through it with his fingers so it shone like spun gold. He held Cloud's face still with one gentle hand as he applied Kohl pencil to his eyes and gloss to his lips, Cloud kept as still as possible while his mind drifted elsewhere. He was curious about who he was supposed to be meeting and whenever Genesis mentioned it he had to force back the urge to ask if it was indeed Zack. It was better he didn't think about that, better for him in case he was wrong.

When he was done Genesis completed the look with heavy golden manacles that encased his wrists and ankles, a chain ran between them and limited his movement. “I'm sorry, I hate to do this but if my friend takes you back to his apartment and someone sees you without restraints everyone will get into trouble. Especially you. It's for your own safety, don't worry, I'm sure he'll take them off as soon as you're no longer in the public eye.” Genesis tried to offer Cloud a reassuring smile as he finally added a golden collar, it wasn't heavy but to Cloud it felt like the whole world was resting around his throat. He almost dropped to his knees with the weight of it but Genesis caught him and guided him back to the bed, allowing him to catch his breath. He was truly a slave now, he could no longer delude himself. He was going to be used for sex, likely against his will. He swallowed and took a breath before lifting his head and turning to look at himself in the mirror. He looked unrecognisable and somehow this calmed him, he could be someone else in this outfit, he could pretend for a while that he wasn't Cloud Strife. This was good. He thought once again of Zack, the way he stood, the way he ruffled his hair and without consciously realising it he mimicked Zack's stance.

“Well, I think you're ready. Come, let's wait for the guest of honour to arrive.” Genesis held out his hand and Cloud took it, lowering his eyes but not his head. Genesis led Cloud to the living room and they waited for the party to start.

Sephiroth hated parties. His friends knew this yet continued with the farce every year since the day he had met them, he pushed hair back over his shoulder in irritation as he stood outside Genesis' door, he had been left waiting for ten minutes. Genesis always insisted he knock when he came to the door on his 'birthday' because they had to hide his gifts. Sephiroth hated gifts. He hated being the centre of attention, everyone watching him as he pulled off wrapping paper to reveal some inanimate object that he would be forced to smile over as if he cared. Angeal seemed to find his distaste amusing and Genesis didn't seem to care, he just liked parties. He knocked again, this time alerting his friend to his impatience. Finally the door hissed as it drew back into the wall to reveal Genesis wearing a shit-eating grin, Sephiroth glowered at him and pushed past into the hall. He bent to undo his boots, his leather coat creaking. “I do hope you haven't planned any nasty surprises, Genesis. You know I despise surprises.” He warned, his voice low as he finally managed to remove both boots and drop them by the rack. He strode into the living room to find the table laden with snacks in tiny wooden bowls, an array of drinks laid out for consumption and some light music playing. Already Genesis had cracked open a bottle of red wine for it to breathe before they drank it, Sephiroth went to the bottle and took a deep swig from the neck simply to spite his host. Genesis' look of disgust and horror was worth it and brought a small smirk to Sephiroth's lips, “Where's Angeal?”

“Oh he and the puppy got held up with something, they'll be here in a minute-can you at least use a glass, Sephiroth? You are not an animal!”

Sephiroth swigged from the bottle again, looking Genesis directly in the eyes as he did so. Genesis cringed openly, moving to a cabinet in the corner and withdrawing a crystal wine glass. He pushed it into Sephiroth's hand. “I gain a surprising amount of pleasure from winding you up.” Sephiroth replied as he put the glass down, Genesis clicked his tongue but refrained from speaking again as he knew Sephiroth would simply find something worse to do. He shuddered to imagine red wine spilt on his cream carpet, or maybe all his sheets shredded by Masamune...it had happened before. He bit his tongue, holding back a biting retort. Sephiroth was just irritated, he would calm down as the night wore on and when he discovered what his gift was...well, Genesis couldn't wait to see his face. “What are you smirking for?” Sephiroth glared suspiciously at Genesis who adopted a falsely innocent expression, eyes wide in imitation of Zack Fair's puppy look. It didn't work, only made Sephiroth shift closer to the door as if he intended to escape. However, just before he could the door opened to reveal Zack and Angeal.

“Hi Seph, happy birthday!” Zack bounded in with a huge grin and shoved a horribly wrapped package into Sephiroth's hand, causing the wine in the bottle to slosh. He moved past Sephiroth and to the food on the table, shoving a handful of stuff into his mouth. Angeal clapped Sephiroth on the shoulder and handed him an unwrapped book.

“You've been after this for ages.” He said with a smile and moved past without lingering.

Sephiroth noted the title and smiled to himself, the first warmth he had shown all night. Genesis spotted it and smirked to himself. He turned away from the door and leaned against the wall, watching Angeal scolding Zack for making himself choke and Genesis gliding around to hand out drinks like a proper host. Sephiroth smiled, lowering his head to hide it in his hair, the warm feeling he got around his friends was pleasant. He had been in the labs recently and it was a welcome change from the sterility of Hojo's domain, he refused to allow his real feelings to be noted by his friends but sometimes he thought he caught them throwing knowing glances his way.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. FOREVER! Sorry about that folks. Ok, so in this chapter there is underage rape. It's not explicit, I did try to make it as soft as possible (as in not too graphic) but I'm really not sure it worked. I will say that the way I write Sephiroth may not be the same as everyone else, in fanfic he is depicted as being 'nice' before Nibelheim...however, I'm personally not certain that's true based on his actions in Before Crisis (although I am aware not many people have actually played that. I have seen the playthrough on Youtube though). My interpretation is probably going to put a lot of people off and I'm sorry but Sephiroth, to me, is a very troubled man/alien. On top of that in this universe he's got the whole 'alpha' thing going on and his base instincts are very, very strong. Also, as in previous chapters I have made a point in explaining how Cloud's scent literally drives people into temporary insanity and Sephiroth's always been on the edge anyway. I took inspiration for this from the scene in Game of Thrones with Daenery's and Drogo, the first time they consummate their marriage. She's in a similar situation at that point, she barely knows this man she's been sold off to and yet she's got to let him have his way with her. It's awkward and difficult and painful for her but it changes (slowly). I hope i've explained my reasoning behind this well enough, if not please don't hesitate to ask for clarification. It was, in all honesty, awkward to write and I really don't think I've done it justice...sorry about that, I hope I can improve with future chapters.
> 
> (EDIT: No idea what happened there, for some reason the chapter repeated itself...so I had to edit it)

The party was going as well as a party including only four people could go when Genesis abruptly announced a special 'surprise'. Sephiroth glared at him suspiciously from the sofa where he sat with a glass in one hand, Angeal tensed by his side and it only deepened his suspicion. Genesis disappeared into the hall, muttering to himself under his breath and the others waited. “What has he planned?” Sephiroth rounded irritably on Angeal, eyes narrowed into two dangerous green slits.

“...Uh...It's...a surprise. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you.” Angeal smiled sheepishly as his friend fixed him with an unnerving stare. “Look, I know you don't like surprises by please try not to blow up the entire building. If you've got to kill him, take him somewhere innocent people won't die.”

Sephiroth turned away, downing the rest of his drink, he decided he needed to be a bit more intoxicated to cope with whatever Genesis had cooked up in his twisted mind. He poured himself another as footsteps alerted him to the return of his friend. He rose and turned to face Genesis who wore a huge, shit-eating grin. The scent in the air had changed subtly, Sephiroth couldn't put his finger on it. He frowned, his stomach twisting into knots as Genesis turned on him. “Happy birthday, Sephiroth.” He said gleefully, stepping aside to reveal another person behind him. Sephiroth found himself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes, eyes the colour of a summer sky. Full lips parted as the boy took in a sharp lungful of air which had thickened considerably as the two stared at each other. His pretty face was crowned by a head full of blond, spiky hair. He was slim but well muscled, his body barely concealed by a white toga-like dress that reached his knees. His feet were bare and his wrists clad in golden manacles, at his throat was a collar to match. “Isn't he beautiful?” Genesis sighed, obviously very pleased with himself. Sephiroth, however, ignored him. He downed his drink in one swift motion and strode towards the blond, the boy took a few hesitant steps back, eyes locked on Sephiroth's imposing form. He stopped when the door prevented any further movement. Sephiroth reached out one gloved hand and lifted the boys head up as he tried to hide his face, he scanned him carefully.

“Omega.” He said, his voice leaving him like a breath as an intense scent filled the entire room. It was pine and mountain air, it was home baking and long days spent hunting. It was blood and fear and confusion all mixed into one. The boy made a strangled sound deep in the back of his throat, his knees gave way and he hit the carpeted floor with a thud. He heard Angeal make a move to stand, Zack made a worried sound but Sephiroth lifted a commanding hand and both Alpha's froze. The boy shuddered violently, a moan escaping his lips as Sephiroth looked down at him, that scent intoxicating him as it filled his nose.

“Alpha...” The boy practically whined, lowering his head further, exposing the back of his neck to Sephiroth like a supplicant to their god. Sephiroth was pleased by the display, he showed it by reaching down and yanking the chains around the omega's wrists so he was standing once again. He crowded the boy against the wall, grabbing a handful of his hair to yank his head back to reveal his throat. He watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, his breath coming in short, sharp pants. Sephiroth leaned close, pressing his nose right against his throat and inhaling deeply. The boy shuddered again before going utterly limp.

“Hmm, I guess this means you like my gift then Sephiroth?” Genesis laughed.

Sephiroth pulled himself away momentarily to give Genesis a warning look, however the colour in his cheeks gave him away. The omega was doing strange things to him, his body was tingling pleasantly and he wanted nothing more than to throw the boy to the floor and claim him right in front of his friends. It would be a perfect display of dominance, any chance of anyone trying to stake a claim would be futile once his teeth marred the perfect flesh of this creatures throat. Somehow he managed to regain enough sense to step back, putting space between himself and the omega who slumped weakly against the wall, his entire body languid, his eyes dazed and confused.

Zack winced when Cloud's knees hit the floor but he froze when Sephiroth held out his hand, the command was too obvious to ignore. He stepped back, instinct driving him as he felt Sephiroth's will holding him back. How he did it, no one knew but Sephiroth could command anyone, no matter their status. Even the most powerful Alpha's could not exert the same control Sephiroth did. Scientists had studied it tirelessly but had found nothing, or at least, nothing they could release publicly. If anyone knew it was probably Hojo but trying to force information from him was like squeezing blood from a stone, the man was tight lipped when it came to his prized subject. So Zack was forced to watch as Sephiroth scented the boy, pinning him easily against the wall. Zack's gloved hands curled into fists and he grit his teeth, turning his head away. He couldn't watch, it made his chest physically ache to watch such a display of dominance over Cloud. A strong, reassuring hand came to rest on his shoulder and he finally forced himself to look up, Angeal gave him a small smile and squeezed. Sephiroth had now backed away and Cloud was leaning drunkenly against the wall, Genesis had never looked more smug in his life.

“Well? What do you think?”

Sephiroth grunted, “He is...acceptable.” He muttered, his voice weirdly hoarse as he returned to the coffee table and snatched up his glass. Angeal re-filled it for him and he drank. “I do wonder though why you thought a slave would make a good present.”

“Why wouldn't it? He's pretty for starters and let's face it, Sephiroth, you need to get laid.”

Sephiroth choked a little on his wine, slowly turning to Genesis and giving him a dark glare. “I do not-”

“Pfft. Don't pretend around me, my friend. I know you. You haven't had sex in over a year, not since that cute little Wutaiian boy...what was his name? Take-something-or-other.”

“Takehiko.” Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he stared into his glass.

“Yes. What happened to him anyway? He was really into you, especially seeing as you were responsible for the destruction of his entire village.” Genesis tapped his finger thoughtfully against his chin.

“...I...I do not know.” Sephiroth replied, shoulders hunching as if he was trying to hide from his friends scrutiny. He remembered the boy clearly, he had been a prisoner of war but he had worshipped the very ground Sephiroth had walked on. Somehow he had caught Sephiroth's attention, he had been brave in the face of death, standing tall and proud even as Sephiroth walked up and down before the line of beaten soldiers. Takehiko had stirred something primal within him, something very few others had ever done before and he had taken him to his tent that night and every other night he had stayed in Wutai. The boy had been a simple Beta, a farmer-turned-soldier out of desperation. He had told Sephiroth that although he hated ShinRa, his time spent in the military had taught him that each person had different reasons to fight and he respected them for it. He had heard tales of Sephiroth's prowess long before he had come to their village and he had been desperate to meet him one day, and when he had he was awed. He had been sweet, simple and Sephiroth had enjoyed his company. However, one day he had been called back to Midgar and after he had returned to Wutai he had heard that the captured soldier's had been taken by the science department. What happened from there, Hojo had refused to tell him. Sephiroth took another swallow of wine before forcing his mind back to the present, he looked to the omega who was sitting on his knees, head lowered and fingers curled on his knees. Sephiroth noted two scars, one on each and wondered curiously where they had come from. When the boy sensed his gaze he looked up, his face twisted but not in fear. Sephiroth saw his eyes harden, his cheeks flush and his hands tighten into fists. What he saw on that beautiful face was not fear but anger. Sephiroth felt something dark curl in his stomach, tendrils of desire crept up to his chest to squeeze his heart. He wanted the boy. He wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted anything in his twenty-one year existence. No doubt he was beautiful, as all omegas were, but there was something else...something wild and seemingly untameable. Sephiroth wanted to watch what happened when he crushed it, like a child who pulls the wings off of flies. He took a breath and set down his glass, causing everyone to look at him. Slowly he walked to the boy who continued to hold his gaze as if hypnotised. “What is your name?” Sephiroth demanded, reaching down to put two fingers under the boys chin and lift it so he could see better into those pretty eyes.

“Cloud.” Cloud replied, his voice firm and resolute.

“Hmm.” Sephiroth's lips twitched upward into a devastating smirk. “It's good to meet you, Cloud.”

Cloud shuddered violently as Sephiroth spoke his name, he had never heard anyone with a voice so powerful. He swallowed painfully and took a tiny breath, all the hairs on his body seemed to stand on end and his skin erupted into gooseflesh. “S-Sephiroth.” He whispered, his own voice hoarse and small sounding in the room.

“You know who I am?”

“Who doesn't? You're...famous. The Hero of Wutai.”

Sephiroth made a pleased sound as he finally released Cloud, allowing him to drop his head. “How old are you?”

“F-Fifteen...” Cloud stared at the carpet, unable to lift his head. Sephiroth's presence felt like a heavy weight, as if chains of lead had been wrapped around his limbs. He could barely move and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult.

“Fifteen?!” Sephiroth said sharply, looking up at Genesis who shrugged casually.

“The legal age where he's from is sixteen.” He said. “How old was your old lover?”

“He was twenty five.” Sephiroth growled.

“Really?! He looked younger.” Genesis seemed to be enjoying himself far too much, his blue eyes sparkled teasingly and he was smirking. “Come on, Sephiroth, you can't tell me you're going to be able to wait until this boy is old enough are you? He's too beautiful for that. I seem to remember Zack here having sex at fourteen.”

Zack flushed brilliantly, gaping at Genesis who laughed at him. “How the-How did you know?!”

“Oh I have an excellent source for company gossip, Puppy. I know many things.” Genesis grinned, “Your friend Kunsel told me.”

Zack groaned, putting a hand to his face. “I'm gunna have words with that ass hole.”

“Don't be too hard on him, he was very drunk...I doubt he even remembers.”

“Enough.” Angeal sighed, rubbing at his forehead as if he was getting a headache. “Sephiroth, if you don't want the boy I'll take him, maybe we can find a way to-”

“No.” Sephiroth growled, the atmosphere in the room changing abruptly. Everyone fell silent, all eyes were glued to Sephiroth who was glaring at Angeal with genuine fury. “He is _mine_.”

Cloud lifted his head again and looked past Sephiroth, his eyes met with Zack's. He found he couldn't look away and a strange tightness in his chest made him gasp quietly. Zack was looking at him with a set jaw, his hands in fists at his sides and Cloud knew that there was nothing either of them could do. Sephiroth reached down and picked up the chains around his wrists, he was yanked to his feet where he stumbled a little but Sephiroth steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. Zack had smelt so good that first time they had been close, it had made Cloud feel calm despite his obvious vulnerability. Zack's smile was bright and infectious and Cloud was fascinated, however, he was not a free man. He was a slave. A slave sold to the highest bidder and given away again. Cloud broke eye contact with Zack, a small frown forming on his face as Sephiroth steered him towards the door. He felt Zack watching him, however, and it somehow felt a little like losing a limb. It was a wrench, almost physically painful as he was forced out of the room and into the hallway. His knees were weak and he cursed his body silently as Sephiroth opened the door and they left the apartment behind.

Sephiroth's apartment was a stark contrast to Genesis'. Where Genesis' was warm and pleasantly decorated, Sephiroth's was cold and sterile. The furniture was black and functional, the walls the same bland white they must have been when he first moved in. As they entered the apartment, Sephiroth gave Cloud a small push into the hall. “Welcome to your new home, Cloud.”

Cloud didn't raise his head but he did keep darting glances around as Sephiroth guided him to the living room. The layout was an exact copy of Genesis', Cloud assumed all the SOLDIER's quarters were the same in that regard. He was coaxed on a black leather sofa and he sat without needing to be prompted, this seemed to please Sephiroth as he smirked to himself as he stood over Cloud and admired him. The living room was a blank slate, there were no pictures, no art on the walls. The only thing that was vaguely decorative was a set of Wutaiian swords crossed above the TV. Their handles decorated with ceremonial tassels, obviously spoils of war. Cloud ducked his head, his fingers curling into the leather cushion beneath him. The material was cool against the backs of his thighs and he waited tensely for what Sephiroth would do next. “Have you eaten?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud nodded, “Very well then...I will admit that I have never owned a slave, nor have I ever considered owning one. I have no need for help with every day chores and I certainly have never needed a companion before. However, you interest me. There is something...undefinable about you.” Cloud sat still, head low as he waited with bated breath, “Cloud,” He shivered, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth...what was it about that man's voice that made him feel so weird? “You are welcome to roam my apartment freely, however, I would not recommend stepping foot outside. You are not to answer the door to anyone, my friends all have keys and anyone who doesn't is not someone I wish to allow inside, is that clear?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Cloud croaked, risking a glance up. It was a mistake. He met acidic green eyes and felt his stomach turn to jelly. He couldn't look away.

“Very well. Are you tired?”

Cloud's voice had dried up so he nodded uncertainly instead, Sephiroth took his chains and made him stand but Cloud hadn't been expecting it. He stumbled forward, gasping as he felt his feet unable to bear his weight. He fell forward and found himself wrapped in strong arms, his forehead pressed against satin smooth skin over muscles as hard as iron. Sephiroth's scent engulfed him and his knees gave way until he was being held up by Sephiroth. He smelt of roses and vanilla with a musty undertone that made him think of the woods outside Nibelheim. He groaned helplessly, a low, throbbing sort of heat stirring inside him. It was so good. Too good. His chains clinked as Sephiroth slid his hands down Cloud's back, slowly coming to rest at his waist. Cloud shuddered again, half wanting Sephiroth to leave him alone...the other half wanting more.

“You smell...familiar.” Sephiroth's voice rumbled through his chest as he bent his head. Cloud's body reacted on auto-pilot, he tilted his head back to reveal his throat. “Have we...met before?” Sephiroth sounded unnaturally hesitant, a small frown was creasing his brow. Cloud swallowed and shook his head, he would have remembered meeting the legendary Sephiroth. Sephiroth somehow pulled his eyes away from Cloud, he took hold of his chains again and guided him towards the bedroom. “I only have one bedroom, unlike Genesis.” He said, trying to take his mind off of Cloud's scent but it didn't seem to be working. His fingers lingered whenever he touched Cloud's skin, even through his gloves he could feel his racing pulse. As they reached his bedroom and stepped inside Cloud's scent seemed to increase, Sephiroth felt a tug on the chains and turned to see that there was now a fine sheen of sweat beading his forehead. Cloud's pupils were dilated and he was panting, something seemed wrong. “Cloud?”

“I-I...” Cloud's voice was hoarse, he shuddered and hunched over. “I'm too hot...It's too hot in here...”

Sephiroth glanced at the temperature gauge on the wall with a frown, “The temperature is fine.” Automatically Sephiroth reached out, his hand pressed against Cloud's forehead, he was indeed very hot. Cloud made a soft, strangled sound in the back of his throat when Sephiroth's fingers made contact with his skin. He shuddered from head to foot and moved forward without thinking. Cloud jerked in surprise when Sephiroth's hand curled around the back of his neck but after a second he allowed himself to be guided forward. Sephiroth met his glazed eyes and leaned down, no longer really thinking as instinct took over. Their lips met and Cloud felt a sliver of ice go down his spine. It was like being bathed in cool water after an intense fever, Sephiroth's skin felt so good against his own. He moaned heavily and let his eyes fall closed. When Sephiroth drew away he turned Cloud around and pushed him forward until his knees hit the end of the large double bed. Then he slid his hands beneath the shoulders of Cloud's dress and slipped it off of his body, Cloud squeezed his eyes shut tight as fear replaced the pleasure he had been feeling seconds earlier. The air hit his skin and he felt leather-clad hands slide over his chest, he bit back a whimper and swallowed, allowing Sephiroth to touch him. After all, it wasn't as if he had a choice. A strong hand at the back of his neck pushed him forward, he managed to catch himself on his arms as Sephiroth lifted the skirt around his waist. A leg pushed his own apart so he was on full display, heat rushed to his cheeks and he hid his face in the bedspread. He was still too hot and his mind was clouded, too clouded to fight back or even speak. All he could do was stay in the position Sephiroth had put him in, bite down hard on the duvet and hope it would be over quickly.

It was nothing like Cloud had imagined. It hurt, far more than he was ready to admit. His body reacted in all the appropriate ways, even Sephiroth's hand between his legs didn't feel nearly as good as his own. He muffled all the unwanted sounds he made in the duvet, grabbing it in two tight fists as he tried to ignore what was happening to him. His body wanted it, oh his body wanted so desperately it was almost painful, but he knew it had little to do with his own desires. It was purely a hormone driven reaction to Sephiroth's overwhelming presence. He had had his fantasies of about ShinRa's hero, every kid had, but he had never considered them coming true...and in all of his fantasies he was at least a willing participant and not a hormone-crazed sex-slave. So, he endured it. Panting through the pain and unwanted physical pleasure, grunting and groaning every time he couldn't hold back. All the while Sephiroth's hands crawled over his skin, leather against heated flesh. He had not removed a single item of clothing, instead only undoing what was necessary. Cloud jerked forward, face pressing harshly into the mattress as a muffled whimper escaped his lips, he lifted a chained hand but Sephiroth grabbed it and pushed back down again. He trapped Cloud against the bed, his hair sliding over Cloud's bare skin and making it prickle. He shuddered beneath him, gasping and panting, sweat trickling down his spine between their bodies. Sephiroth barely made a sound as he took Cloud from behind like an animal, his breathing was faster than normal but that was the only sign of exertion from him. Finally he grunted softly, the hand around Cloud's wrist tightened painfully and Cloud's own breath stuttered as he felt Sephiroth reach completion, it was a surreal moment in which he was caught between amazement and terror. His hormones battled furiously with his desire to push Sephiroth off of him and run to the shower, he had to wash as fast as possible so the smell didn't linger.

Sephiroth's weight was lifted from him and as soon as Cloud was free he rolled off the bed and curled up in a corner, arms clutching at his elbows and face hidden. Now that they had fucked the heat inside his skin had receded, his head was clearing and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away in shame and shivered as cool air surrounded him. He felt the weight of Sephiroth's stare and suddenly something warm and soft was dropped over his shivering form. “...You should sleep.” Sephiroth muttered, his voice sounding hesitant and uncertain. Almost as if he himself wasn't entirely sure what had just happened.

In the silence that followed Cloud curled up beneath the blanket and wished he was anywhere else but where he was.


End file.
